Save me from myself
by lil-fairy-princess
Summary: Faye McMahon isn't like the rest of her family she's always been special. The hope and light out of a tragedy. She's fallen for the one person who helped her get over her past, but things couldn never work out.


Faye McMahon studied herself closely in the mirror. She had a perfectly oval face with big clue eyes and long blonde hair that curled slightly at the ends giving her a glamour girl appearence. She didn't really look much like her family. Today was her 22nd birthday. Though most still treated her like a child. Daddies little princess...number two. Like the rest of the family she had been thrown into the business straight out of college. However office work wasn't really what Faye considered a good time. But then she did get to travel along with her family which saved them being so far apart all the time and there was some entertainment value to it all. A free show was never a bad thing. The connections it gave were ok aswell. But business was far from her mind. It was her birthday and she was lost as to what she should do. Offically a grown up but still child like. Hidden under comfy clothes and tied back hair. People could still see her obvious beauty but she could do so much more with just the tiniest bit of effort. Tonight Daddies little angel was going to knock them dead.

Mr McMahon had spent a lot of time and money organising his daughters party. The room was filled with WWE members, family and Faye's friends but they were still all waiting on the arrival of the birthday girl. Gossip and conversation filled the room with music in the background. Linda smiled at her husband. Today was a special today. Not that all their children weren't special. But Faye was the hope in a tragedy. Somthing the needed to protect. Watching her grow was an amazing experience and she preserved a peice of the past. Trish walked over smiling and Linda's smile faded.

"You know what your daughter shouldn't keep as all waiting like this" she said looking purposely at Vince.

"You know what Trish" Linda butted in "Do us all a favour and leave that way you don't have to wait."

Trish just smirked at her and flounced off to the other side of the room flirting outrageously with a group of guys who looked a bit frightend by the petite busty diva. The door opend and in came Faye. Vinces proud father look disappeared in an instant.

"What the hell do you look like!" he exclaimed

"Like a 22 year old woman" she replied cooly

"Honey let her enjoy herself" Linda soothed smiling at the over protective father act as she guided him away to the bar to join the family side of the room.

It was Faye's night and a mother understands better when to let a girl grow up. Faye's best friend Maria came running up to her,

"Oh my god" she squeeled "you look amazing!"

"Thanks" Faye replied with a blush.

And she did look amazing. Gone were the sensible jeans, flat shoes and plain boring shirt. And in its place stood a stunning young woman with striking eyes. Shapely legs and a curvaceous body. Shown off by a short black dress that crossed over at the front and clung to her in all the right places. Making sure to flunt her assets. Right now she looked as glamerous as a wwe diva and easily blended amoungst them with her outfit. But her looks made her stand apart. All divas were gorgeous. But Faye had somthing a little difference. She was beautiful without make-up. In a way you could call her too pretty. She had an innocent yet striking look.

"That dress is fabulous!" Maria added "Who knew you had a body under there, lets go party birthday girl"

Faye followed her friend over to the bar where the girls waited to get a drink. Shane made his way over. Faye smiled up at her older brother who was still taller than her even though she was wearing heels.

"I would say cover up but its your birthday" he told her "And i owe you a birthday drink so what do you girls want?"

Maria flashed a smile up at Shane. The attraction between the two of them was incredibly obvious. But after a bad divorce Shane was wary. And with good reason. Faye only hoped he would get over it soon. No one was as sweet as maria and she wasn't as ditzy as her diva alter ego. It wasn't long before the girls were surrounded by people as the party really started and the music was blasting out. Faye and Maria sat on a comfy couch.

"So miss Faye, seen Randy tonight?" Maria asked with a smirk

"Yes miss Maria he's over there with his charming girlfriend" She retorted.

"Please him and Candice won't last, that girl ain't nothing but a gold digger" Maria said with an obvious bitchy tone.

Faye fought off a giggle she loved how her friend was determined for her to have it all and hated anyone who she thought was in the way. Maria looked round to shoot Candice evils only to find her leaving with Trish and Shane sitting down with Randy.

"Ok lets go now!" she exclaimed dragging poor Faye across the room nearly pulling her arm out of the socket,

The next thing she knew she had been placed next to Randy and was feeling incredibly arkward. Randy was not only good looking but had also been a good friend to Faye. He was one of the few people who knew about her and helped her through a lot of what had gone on. She couldn't have done it without him and that made him even more special in her eyes. But he was her older brothers friend. And she was seen as a child. Maria and Shane were in deep conversation edging closer and closer til finally after months of flirtatious banter the inevitable happend and lips met...and didn't part for quite some time. Faye rolled her eyes and gave a small cough. Before she knew it her and Randy were alone. And finally he took notice of her.

"You look different" he commented

"How do you mean?" she asked

"I'm not sure, you look older" He replied

"Well it is my birthday" She giggled hoping to god he would give her a birthday kiss.

But of course that wasn't going to happen. She was Shane's little sister. Daddies little angel.

"Happy birthday" he said as the music got louder.

"I can't hear you" she shouted back.

He leaned over so his cheek was brushing hers. "I said happy birthday"

Faye felt her hand tingle as Randy grabbed it and led her to a quieter corner so they couldn continue their chat.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked after a while.

"Id love to" she replied with a smile as they made their way over to the mass of bodies that filled the dance floor.

He led her straight into the middle. Dancing close being pushed against one another. Don't cha by the pussycat dolls. Faye could tell Randy wished his girlfriend looked like she did tonight even if he didn't think of her in that way. And he definatly didn't mind steadying her when people pushed her into him. Faye wasn't sure if it was real or the alcohol but there was a definate strong connection between them. Dancing closer, bodies touching. His hands on her waist. She didn't care what it was. And she didn't complain when he pulled her to a dimly lit corner. He pulled her close to him gently tracing the outline of her jaw.

"You look gorgeous Faye" he wispered "I never noticed before."

The he was kissing her. She pressed his body against his. He pulled back for a moment and looked at her.

"Why are we doing this?" he asked

"We can stop" she suggested even though she'd rather die.

He sat down on the chair pulling her onto him kissing her again. This time a lot harder. Moving down to her neck. His hands running from her tiny waist downwards.

"I want you" she murmmered.

Then he stopped "Shit we can't do this your Shanes sister and ive got Candy"

"But.."she started

"No this was a mistake Faye" he insisted.

Faye got up feeling incredibly hurt and even more so as she watched him walk away. For so long she had wanted that but it definately wasn't what she expected to happend afterwards. She headed back into her party to find Maria with Shane. Maria looked over at her friend and instantly sensed somthing was wrong. She got up without a word and took her outside where Faye retold the whole story. Suddenly her birthday wasn't so happy. She was humiliated, rejected and hurt. She couldn't wait for it to be tomorrow and for the nightmare to be over.


End file.
